Obszary
Wstęp do tworzenia Uruchamiamy edytor D'jinni. Aby stworzyć nowy moduł musimy z menu Module wybrać New module (.adv): W folderze \Data\Meshes\ są zapisane wszystkie dostępne obiekty przedstawiające obszary przygotowane przez twórców gry Wiedźmin. Otwieramy jakiś folder z wybranym przez nas obszarem. Wchodzimy do wybranego folderu, zaznaczamy plik gxx.set i klikamy w przycisk Otwórz. Wpisujemy w niej interesującą nas nazwę. Nazwa nie może mieć znaków specjalnych, ani nie może być dłuższa niż 16 znaków. Możemy teraz zapisać nasz moduł pod dowolną nazwą, używając tych samych zasad wprowadzania nazw. W celu edytowania areny klikamy dwukrotnie w wiersz Edit Area w podgałęzi z obszarem, który chcemy edytować. Aby rozjaśnić obszar z menu Render wybieramy Ambient -> Medium Ambient. Poruszania się po obszarze podczas edycji: * za pomocą klawiszy kursora ←↑↓→ poruszamy się po obszarze, * za pomocą klawiszy W A S D poruszamy się panoramicznie po obszarze, * aby obracać się klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki na obszarze i trzymając go wciśnięty wykonujemy ruch myszką we wszystkich kierunkach. Warstwę można ukryć (ang. hide), dzięki temu obiekty znajdujące się na tej warstwie znikają z obszaru, ale tylko podczas edycji. W grze obiekty te dalej będą istnieć. Warstwę można też zamrozić (ang. freeze), co spowoduje, że obiektów znajdujących się na takiej warstwie nie można zmienić (usunąć, przesunąć, zmienić atrybuty tego obiektu itp.).Dzięki zastosowaniu warstw praca z obszarami jest wygodniejsza. Każdy nowo stworzony obszar ma jedną domyślną warstwę o nazwie Default. Atrybuty modułu Klikamy dwukrotnie w wiersz Module Properties: Grupa General * Name. Atrybut ten zawiera nazwę modułu. * Tag. Atrybut ten przeznaczony jest na flagi opisujące dany moduł. * Description. Atrybut ten zawiera komentarz pokazywany przy wybieraniu modułu w grze Wiedźmin. * Comment. Atrybut ten zawiera dowolny komentarz. * Quest Database list. Atrybut ten pozwala przypisać bazę danych zadań do modułu. * Quest List. Atrybut ten pozwala przypisać zadania do modułu. * Story NPC list. Atrybut ten pozwala przypisać system odradzania postaci fabularnej. * Spawnset list. Atrybut ten pozwala przypisać system odradzania postaci niezależnej. Grupa Optimization * Cached NSS scripts. Atrybut ten pozwala przypisać skrypty użyte w module. Skrypty takie zostaną wczytane razem z modułem (a nie dynamicznie tzn. w razie potrzeby uruchomienia danego skryptu). Dzięki temu gra może działać szybciej, jednak może się wydłużyć czas wczytywania modułu. Grupa Player starting position * Entry area. Atrybut ten zawiera obszar, na którym znajduje się punkt startowy (ang. start point). * Entry position X, Entry position Y, Entry position Z. Te trzy atrybuty zawierają pozycję X, Y, Z punktu startowego znajdującego się na danym obszarze. Grupa Weather Grupa atrybutów Weather odpowiada za pogodę na module: * Minimum weather intensity. Atrybut ten odpowiada za intensywność pogody (deszcz lub śnieg) na module. Jest to wartość minimalna. * Maximum weather intensity. Atrybut ten odpowiada za intensywność pogody (deszcz lub śnieg) na module. Jest to wartość maksymalna. * Chance of rain. Atrybut ten odpowiada za pojawienie się deszczu na module. Jest to szansa pojawienia się deszczu na module, gdzie 0 oznacza, że deszcz nigdy nie spadnie, natomiast wartość 100 oznacza, że deszcz na module pojawi się. * Chance of snow. Atrybut ten odpowiada za pojawienie się śniegu na module. Jest to szansa pojawienia się śniegu na module, gdzie 0 oznacza, że śnieg nigdy nie spadnie, natomiast wartość 100 oznacza, że śnieg na module pojawi się. Grupa Time * Minutes per hour. Atrybut ten odpowiada za ilość minut czasu rzeczywistego, która będzie odpowiadała jednej godzinie czasu na module (czasu w grze). Wartość 4 oznacza, że każde 4 minuty czasu rzeczywistego będą odpowiadały jednej godzinie czasu na module (czasu w grze). * Start day. Atrybut ten odpowiada za początkowy dzień na module, gdzie 1 to poniedziałek, a 7 to niedziela. * Start hour. Atrybut ten odpowiada za początkową godzinę na module. Wpisujemy tu wartość z przedziału 0 – 23. * Start month. Atrybut ten odpowiada za początkowy miesiąc na module, gdzie 1 oznacza styczeń, a 12 to grudzień. Możemy tu wpisać dowolną wartość z przedziału 1 – 12. * Start year. Atrybut ten odpowiada za początkowy rok na module. Możemy tu wpisać dowolną wartość z przedziału 0 – 99. Jeżeli wpiszemy wartość np. 43 oznaczać to będzie rok 1243. * Dawn hour. Atrybut ten odpowiada za godzinę, o które zaczynie świtać na module. Możemy tu wpisać wartość z przedziału 0 – 23. Wpisujemy 7, co oznacza, że o godzinie 7 rano zacznie świtać. * Dusk hour. Atrybut ten odpowiada za godzinę, o której zacznie się zmrok na module. Możemy tu wpisać wartość z przedziału 0 - 23. Wpisujemy 20, co oznacza, że o godzinie 20 wieczorem zacznie się ściemniać. Grupa Scripts Wszystkie atrybuty z tej grupy odpowiedzialne są za skrypty, które zostaną uruchomione w momencie, gdy zajdzie jakieś zdarzenie związane z modułem np. moduł zostanie wczytany. * On client enter. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy gracz pojawi się na module. * On client leave. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy gracz opuści moduł. * On heartbeat. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany co 5 sekund. * On module loaded. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy moduł zostanie wczytany. * On module started. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy moduł zostanie uruchomiony. * On player death. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy gracz zginie. * On player dying. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy gracz będzie umierający. * On player level-up. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy gracz osiągnie wyższy poziom. * On player rest. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy gracz będzie medytował (odpoczywał). * On player respawn. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy gracz odrodzi się. * On user defined. Jest to skrypt zdefiniowany przez użytkownika. Atrybuty obszaru Aby ustawić atrybuty dla obszaru musimy kliknąć dwukrotnie w wiersz Area Properties w podgałęzi z obszarem, który chcemy edytować: Grupa General * Name. Atrybut ten zawiera nazwę obszaru. * Comment. Atrybut ten zawiera dowolny komentarz. Nie jest on wykorzystywany przez grę. * Tag. Atrybut ten przeznaczony jest na flagi opisujące dany moduł. Głównie jest to wykorzystywane w skryptach. * Last SET update by. Atrybut ten zawiera informacje o osobie, która jako ostatnia modyfikowała obszar. Nazwa ta jest brana z konta (loginu) systemu Windows. Wartości tego atrybutu nie można zmienić, jest on aktualizowany automatycznie. * Last SET update date. Atrybut ten zawiera informacje o godzinie i dacie ostatniej modyfikacji obszaru. Atrybutu tego nie można modyfikować, jest on aktualizowany automatycznie podczas zapisywania obszaru lub modułu. Godzina i data pobierane są z systemu Windows. * Tileset. Atrybut ten zawiera informacje na temat użytego obiektu przedstawiający dany obszar. W zasadzie tego atrybutu nie musimy zmieniać, ponieważ jest on automatycznie aktualizowany przy tworzeniu obszaru. * Persistent scene. Nieużywane. Grupa Area map * Regions bitmap override. nieużywane. * Regions 2da override. nieużywane. * Worldmap region. Atrybut ten określa położenie naszego obszaru w świecie gry. Mapa w grze wiedźmin składa się z dwóch elementów – mapa obszaru, na którym aktualnie znajduje się Geralt, czyli gracz, a także mapa regionu, na którym znajduje się dany obszar. Grupa Visual * Period Settings. Atrybut ten zawiera definicję cyklów związanych z porą dnia. Wiadomo, że inaczej obszar wygląda rano, inaczej po południu, a jeszcze inaczej wieczorem czy w nocy. * Wind Power. Atrybut ten odpowiada za siłę wiatru na obszarze. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. :- None – brak wiatru, :- Breeze – lekki wiaterek / podmuch wiatru, :- Light – lekki wiatr, :- Medium – średni wiatr, :- Heavy – silny wiatr, :- Very heavy – bardzo silny wiatr. Warto wspomnieć, że obiekty znajdujące się na obszarze mające przypisaną fizykę mogą zostać zdmuchnięte przez wiatr występujący na obszarze. * Day/Night Cycle. Atrybut ten określa, czy na obszarze występuje cykl dnia i nocy. :- False – na obszarze nie występuje cykl dnia i nocy, :- True – na obszarze występuje cykl dnia i nocy. * Is Night. Atrybut ten określa, czy na obszarze występuje noc. :- False – na obszarze nie występuje noc, :- True – na obszarze występuje noc. * Glow intensity. Atrybut ten określa intensywność efektu blasku na obszarze. * Glow threshold. Atrybut ten określa odległość od gracza, po jakiej występuje efekt blasku na obszarze. * Descriptive properties. Atrybut ten określa przeznaczenie naszego obszaru. :- Interior – wnętrze, obszar to wnętrze jakiegoś budynku itp., :- Underground – pod ziemią, obszar to jaskinia itp., :- Natural – naturalny, obszar to otwarta przestrzeń jak lasy, bagna, ale także ulice miast itp. Grupa Gameplay * Loading Screen. Atrybut ten określa zdjęcie, który pojawi się podczas wczytywania obszaru. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. * No Resting Allowed. Atrybut ten określa, czy Geralt, czyli gracz, nie może odpoczywad (medytować) na obszarze. :- False – oznacza, że gracz na danym obszarze może wypoczywać (medytować), :- True – oznacza, że gracz na danym obszarze nie może wypoczywać (medytować). * Safe during day. Atrybut ten określa, czy na danym obszarze jest bezpiecznie w ciągu dnia. :- False – oznacza, że na danym obszarze jest niebezpiecznie w ciągu dnia, :- True – oznacza, że na danym obszarze jest bezpiecznie w ciągu dnia. Gdy jest bezpiecznie, Geralt, czyli gracz, nie może używać broni ani znaków. * Safe during night. Atrybut ten określa, czy na danym obszarze jest bezpiecznie w nocy. :- False – oznacza, że na danym obszarze jest niebezpiecznie w nocy, :- True – oznacza, że na danym obszarze jest bezpiecznie w nocy. Grupa Audio * Environmental Audio (EAX Room). Atrybut ten określa rodzaj dźwięku otoczenia na danym obszarze. Chodzi tu o sposób rozchodzenia się dźwięku w różnym otoczeniu. Wiadomo, że ten sam dźwięk inaczej będzie brzmiał w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, inaczej w dużej hali, a jeszcze inaczej w jaskini. * Battle music. Atrybut ten zawiera muzykę, która będzie odtwarzana podczas walki. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. * Music during day. Atrybut ten zawiera muzykę, która będzie odtwarzana w dzień. * Music during night. Atrybut ten zawiera muzykę, która będzie odtwarzana w nocy. * Music delay. Atrybut ten określa opóźnienie, po jakim muzyka zacznie być odtwarzana. Czas opóźnienia podajemy w sekundach. Grupa Scripts * On Battle Begin. 'Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy rozpocznie się walka. * '''On Enter. '''Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy gracz wjedzie na obszar. * '''On Exit. '''Skrypt będzie uruchamiany w momencie, gdy gracz opuści obszar. * '''On heartbeat. '''Skrypt będzie uruchamiany, co 5 sekund. * '''On user defined. '''Jest to skrypt zdefiniowany przez użytkownika. Pasek narzędzi Każda z ikon reprezentuje jakieś narzędzie. Aby wybrać któreś z nich klikamy w odpowiednią ikonę lewym przyciskiem myszki. Jeżeli nad daną ustawimy ikoną kursor myszki i chwilę poczekamy, to pod ikoną pojawi się informacja, do czego dana ikona służy. Zaznaczanie obiektów - ang. ''Select To narzędzie służące do zaznaczania obiektów. Z jego pomocą zaznaczamy obiekty znajdujące się na obszarze. Aby zaznaczyć jakiś obiekt musimy najpierw wybrać narzędzie selekcji klikając w tę ikonę, a potem w obiekt, który chcemy zaznaczyć. Jeżeli dwukrotnie klikniemy w taki obiekt, z prawej strony ekranu otworzy się okno właściwości (ang. properties) danego obiektu zawierające atrybuty obiektu. Możemy też zaznaczyć naraz kilka obiektów znajdujących się na obszarze. Można to zrobić na parę sposobów – trzymając wciśnięty klawisz CTRL klikamy w obiekty, które chcemy zaznaczyć. Jeżeli mamy zaznaczonych kilka obiektów, a chcemy jakiś usunąć z tej selekcji, przytrzymujemy klawisz SHIFT, a potem klikamy w dany obiekt. Innym sposobem zaznaczania kilku obiektów jest „narysowanie” myszką obszaru, w którym znajdą się obiekty do zaznaczenia. Obiekt, który jest zaznaczony można poznać po tym, że jest on ujęty w biały sześcian. Dodatkowo obiekt taki jest zaznaczony na zielono w oknie eksploratora modułu (ang. module explorer). Przesuwanie obiektów - ang. Move To narzędzie służące do przesuwania obiektów. Aby przesunąć jakiś obiekt znajdujący się na obszarze, wybieramy to narzędzie poprzez kliknięcie w tą ikonę, a potem klikamy w obiekt, który chcemy przesunąć. Obiekt taki zostanie zaznaczony, co będzie sygnalizowane poprzez biały sześcian wokół niego, a także pojawią się trzy osie na obiekcie. To właśnie za pomocą tych osi przesuwamy obiekty. Osie te pozwalają przesuwać w osi X (oś w kolorze czerwonym), Y (oś w kolorze zielonym) i Z (oś w kolorze niebieskim). Jeżeli chcemy przesunąć obiekt wzdłuż danej osi wskazujemy ją kursorem myszki. Wskazana oś zmieni kolor na biały. Obracanie obiektów - ang. Rotate Narzędzie to służy do obracania obiektów. Aby obrócić jakiś obiekt znajdujący się na obszarze, wybieramy to narzędzie poprzez kliknięcie w tą ikonę, a potem klikamy w obiekt, który chcemy obrócić. Obiekt zostanie zaznaczony, co zasygnalizuje biały sześcian, oraz pojawiające się wokół niego trzy kręgi. Okręgi reprezentują osie, za pomocą których możemy obracać obiekty. Pozwalają obracać obiekt w osi X (okręg w kolorze czerwonym), Y (okręg w kolorze zielonym) i Z (okręg w kolorze niebieskim). Jeżeli chcemy obrócić obiekt w danej osi wskazujemy odpowiedni okrąg kursorem myszki. Wskazany okrąg zmieni kolor na żółty. Obiekt dekoracyjny - ang. Placeable Narzędzie to służy do dodawania obiektów dekoracyjnych (ang. placeable), takich jak krzesła, stoły, garnki, skrzynie, ogniska itp. To właśnie za pomocą tego narzędzia nadajemy realizmu wszelkiego rodzaju pomieszczeniom, jaskiniom, grobowcom itp. * 'Open '– spowoduje otworzenie z prawej strony ekranu okna właściwości (ang. properties) z atrybutami danego obiektu. * '''Revert. Nieużywane. * Focus on Object – – spowoduje wycentrowanie okna edytowanego obszaru na wybranym obiekcie, polecenie to jest bardzo przydatne, gdy na obszarze znajduje się bardzo dużo obiektów, a my chcemy znaleźć ten jeden, który nas interesuje. * Export Placeables Position – spowoduje wyeksportowanie pozycji X, Y, Z obiektu do pliku tekstowego. W pliku podana jest nazwa obiektu, a w nawiasach kwadratowych dokładna jego pozycja X, Y, Z na obszarze. * Delete Instance - spowoduje usunięcie obiektu, a dokładnie jego kopii z obszaru. Po wybraniu tego polecenia pojawi się okno: * Update From Template – spowoduje zaktualizowanie atrybutów obiektu na podstawie szablonu obiektu (ang. template). Jeżeli wprowadzimy jakieś zmiany w atrybutach obiektu, który dodaliśmy do obszaru, to zmiany te będą miały odzwierciedlenie tylko i wyłącznie w nim. Gdy wprowadzimy jakieś zmiany w szablonie obiektu, to obiekty znajdujące się już na obszarze nie ulegną modyfikacjom. Jeżeli chcielibyśmy zaktualizować obiekty na podstawie zmodyfikowanego szablonu, to musimy skorzystać z polecenia Update From Template, * Edit Template – spowoduje otworzenie z prawej strony ekranu szablonu danego obiektu. Okno to zawiera jego atrybuty. * Move To Layer - spowoduje przeniesienie obiektu na wskazaną warstwę. Grupa General * Name. 'Atrybut ten zawiera nazwę obiektu. * '''Tag. '''Atrybut ten zawiera tag (identyfikator) obiektu. * '''Description. '''Atrybut ten zawiera opis obiektu. * '''Comment. '''Atrybut ten zawiera dowolny komentarz. Nie jest on wykorzystywany przez grę. Jest to po prostu pole informacyjne. Możemy w tym miejscu wpisać dowolny tekst. * '''TemplateResRef. '''Atrybut ten zawiera szablon (ang. template) obiektu. Grupa ''Position * 'Model Scale. '''Atrybut ten określa skalę obiektu dekoracyjnego. Obiekt skalowany jest równomiernie w osiach X, Y, Z. * '''XPostion. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję obiektu dekoracyjnego na obszarze w osi X. * '''YPostion. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję obiektu dekoracyjnego na obszarze w osi Y. * '''ZPostion. '''Atrybut ten zawiera pozycję obiektu dekoracyjnego na obszarze w osi Z. Grupa ''Transition * 'Waypoint Tag. '''Atrybut ten zawiera tag (identyfikator), który będzie wykorzystywany do teleportacji Geralta, czyli gracza, przy zmianie obszaru. Grupa ''Attributes * '''Action. '''Nieużywane. * '''Model name. '''Atrybut ten zawiera plik z modelem 3D przedstawiający dany obiekt dekoracyjny. * '''Effect Name. '''Atrybut ten zawiera plik z efektem specjalnym dołączonym do obiektu dekoracyjnego. Efektem takim może być np. ogień, który dołączony do obiektu drewna da w rezultacie palącą się pochodnię. * '''Plot. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy obiekt dekoracyjny jest ważny dla fabuły. Wyboru dokonuje się z listy. :- ''False – ''obiekt nie jest ważny dla fabuły, :- ''True – ''obiekt jest ważny dla fabuły. * '''Durability. '''Atrybut ten określa trwałość obiektu. * '''Usable. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy dany obiekt dekoracyjny jest obiektem do użytku. :- ''False – ''przedmiotu nie da się używać, :- ''True – ''przedmiot można użyć. * '''Usable when empty. Atrybut ten określa, czy dany obiekt można użyć, gdy ten jest pusty. Ma on znaczenie w przypadku takich obiektów jak np. beczka czy skrzynia. Zależnie od ustawienia tego atrybutu, po wyjęciu całej zawartości beczki czy skrzyni, będzie można ponownie do nich zajrzeć, lub też nie będzie to możliwe. :- False – ''obiektu nie będzie można użyć, gdy będzie on pusty, :- ''True – ''obiekt będzie można użyć, gdy będzie on pusty. * '''Static placeable. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy dany przedmiot jest statycznym obiektem dekoracyjnym. Obiekt statyczny nie może być np. przesunięty itp. :- ''False – ''obiekt nie jest obiektem statycznym, :- ''True – ''obiekt jest obiektem statycznym. * '''Hilight. '''Nieużywane. * '''No preload. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy dany obiekt dekoracyjny ma być wczytany z wyprzedzeniem tj. wraz z modułem, czy też ma być wczytany dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie potrzebny. Jeżeli obiekt będzie wczytany wraz z modułem to może to przyspieszyć działanie samego modułu, ale też wydłużyć wczytywanie modułu. :- ''Flase – ''obiekt nie będzie wczytywany z wyprzedzeniem. :- ''True – ''obiekt będzie wczytywany z wyprzedzeniem. * '''Use Physics. '''Atrybut ten określa czy dany obiekt dekoracyjny używa fizyki. :- ''Flase – ''obiekt nie używa fizyki, :- ''True – ''obiekt używa fizyki. * '''PWK collides with Physics. '''Nieużywane. * '''Improvised Weapon. '''Nieużywane. * '''Conversation. '''Atrybut ten zawiera plik z konwersacją. Obiekt z konwersacją może być wykorzystany np. jako statuetka z jakimś opisem itp. * '''Open State. '''Atrybut ten określa początkowy stan obiektu dekoracyjnego. :- ''Default – ''domyślny stan, :- ''Open – ''otwarty, :- ''Closed – ''zamknięty, :- ''Destroyed – ''zniszczony, :- ''Activated – ''aktywowany, :- ''Deactivated – ''dezaktywowany, :- ''Dead – ''zabity. * '''Sound Type. '''Atrybut ten określa rodzaj dźwięku, jaki będzie odtwarzany np. przy otwieraniu skrzyni (jeżeli dany obiekt dekoracyjny jest skrzynią). :- ''corpse - ''zwłoki, :- ''sonte_plate – ''kamienna płyta, :- ''trap_spike – ''pułapka kolcowa, :- ''trap_knife – ''pułapka nożowa, :- ''trap_blade – ''pułapka mieczowa, :- ''secr_stonewall – '' :- ''door_tomp – ''drzwi grobowca, :- ''door_wooden – ''drewniane drzwi, :- ''door_wooden2 – ''drewniane drzwi, druga wersja, :- ''door_fence – ''drzwi ogrodzenia, :- ''door_fence2 – ''drzwi ogrodzenia, druga wersja, :- ''destroy_wall – ''zniszczony mur, :- ''chest_open – ''otwierana skrzynia, :- ''gate_wood – ''drewniana brama. * '''Usable in combat. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy dany obiekt dekoracyjny może zostać użyty podczas walki. :- ''False ''– obiekt nie może zostać użyty podczas walki, :- ''True ''– obiekt może zostać użyty podczas walki. * '''Door cursor. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy ma być widoczny kursor drzwi po najechaniu na dany obiekt dekoracyjny. :- ''False – ''kursor drzwi będzie niewidoczny, :- ''True – ''kursor drzwi będzie widoczny. Grupa ''Inventory * Has Inventory. Atrybut ten określa, czy dany obiekt dekoracyjny posiada ekwipunek. :- False – ''obiekt nie posiada ekwipunku, :- ''True – ''obiekt posiada ekwipunek. * '''Items. '''Atrybut ten określa, jakie przedmioty wchodzą w skład ekwipunku danego obiektu dekoracyjnego. * '''Store.' Atrybut ten zawiera plik z szablonem magazynu (ang. storage). Takim magazynem może być np. skrzynka, w której Geralt, czyli gracz, może przechowywać przedmioty, które nie są mu w danej chwili potrzebne. * Take Only. Atrybut ten określa, czy z danego obiektu dekoracyjnego można tylko brać przedmioty. Grając w grę Wiedźmin zapewne zauważyliście wszelkiego rodzaju skrzynie, z których można było brać przedmioty, ale nie można było tam nic przenieść. :- False – ''do obiektu można także wkładać przedmioty, :- ''True – ''z obiektu można tylko zabierać przedmioty. Grupa ''Scripts * Daily Scripts. Skrypt będzie uruchamiany codziennie o określonej porze. Aby dodać odpowiedni skrypt i zdefiniować godzinę jego uruchomienia trzeba kliknąć w małą czerwoną ikonę w prawej kolumnie obok atrybutu Daily Scripts. Aby dodać odpowiedni skrypt klikamy prawym przyciskiem myszki w panel Scripts ''i z menu wybieramy ''Insert Scripts. Teraz klikamy w dodany wcześniej skrypt i ustalamy godzinę (ang. hour), a także minutę (ang. minute) uruchomienia skryptu wpisując odpowiednie wartości w pola Hour ''i ''Minute: * On Closed.''Skrypt będzie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy dany obiekt dekoracyjny zostanie zamknięty. * ''On Damaged. ''Skrypt będzie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy dany obiekt dekoracyjny zostanie uszkodzony. * ''On Death. ''Skrypt będzie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy dany obiekt dekoracyjny zostanie zniszczony. * ''On Heartbeat. ''Skrypt będzie uruchamiany co 5 sekund. * ''On Inventory Disturbed. ''Skrypt będzie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy w ekwipunku zajdą jakieś zmiany np. zostanie zabrany z niego jakiś przedmiot bądź inny zostanie dodany. * ''On Lock. ''Skrypt będzie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy dany obiekt dekoracyjny zostanie zablokowany. * ''On Melee Attacked. ''Skrypt będzie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy dany obiekt dekoracyjny zostanie zaatakowany wręcz. * ''On Open. ''Skrypt zostanie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy dany obiekt dekoracyjny zostanie otwarty. * ''On Spell Cast At. ''Skrypt zostanie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy na dany obiekt dekoracyjny zostanie rzucony czar. * ''On Unlocked. ''Skrypt zostanie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy dany obiekt dekoracyjny zostanie odblokowany. * ''On Used. ''Skrypt będzie uruchomiony w momencie, gdy dany obiekt dekoracyjny zostanie użyty. * ''OnUserDefined. ''Jest to skrypt zdefiniowany przez użytkownika. Grupa ''Physics Atrybuty w tej grupie odpowiedzialne są za fizykę obiektu dekoracyjnego. * Mass. Atrybut ten określa masę obiektu dekoracyjnego. :- Feather – ''pióro, :- ''Candle – ''świeca, :- ''Sword ''– miecz, :- ''Plank ''– deska, :- ''Axe ''– topór, :- ''Heavy_Axe ''– ciężki topór, :- ''Barrel ''– beczka, :- ''Stone ''– kamień, :- ''Great_Stone ''– wielki kamień, :- ''Super_heavy ''– bardzo ciężki, :- ''Hardcore_heave ''– bardzo twardy, :- ''BigBarrel ''– wielka beczka, :- ''WaterBarrel ''– beczka wody, :- ''Key ''– klucz (rekomendowane ustawienie). * '''Material.'Atrybut ten określa materiał, z jakiego wykonany jest dany obiekt dekoracyjny. :- Wood – ''drewno, :- ''Stone – ''kamień, :- ''Gum – ''guma, :- ''Metal – ''metal. * '''Primitive. '''Atrybut ten określa bryłę, w której opisany jest dany obiekt dekoracyjny na potrzeby fizyki. :- ''Box – ''pudełko (sześcian), :- ''Cylinder – ''cylinder, :- ''Sphere – ''sfera, :- ''Custom – ''własna bryła. * '''Aard only. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy dany obiekt dekoracyjny będzie reagował tylko na użycie wiedźmińskiego znaku Aard. :- ''False – ''obiekt będzie reagował na wszystkie zdarzenia związane z fizyką, :- ''True – ''obiekt będzie reagował tylko na wiedźmiński znak Aard. * '''Affected by wind. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy dany obiekt dekoracyjny jest podatny na wiatr. :- ''False – ''przedmiot nie jest podatny na wiatr, :- ''True – ''przedmiot będzie reagował na wiatr zgodnie z ustawieniami fizyki tego obiektu. * '''Pushable. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy dany obiekt dekoracyjny może zostać przesunięty. :- ''Flase – ''obiekt nie może zostać przesunięty, :- ''True – ''obiekt może zostać przesunięty. * '''Sound enabled. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy będzie włączony dźwięk, słyszany gdy na dany obiekt dekoracyjny będzie oddziaływać fizyka. :- ''False – ''dźwięk będzie wyłączony, :- ''True – ''dźwięk będzie włączony. * '''Sound type. '''Atrybut ten określa dźwięk, który będzie słyszany, gdy na dany obiekt dekoracyjny będzie oddziaływać fizyka. :- ''Basket – ''kosz, :- ''Candlestick – ''świecznik, :- ''Ceramic_bottle – ''ceramiczna butelka, :- ''Pillow – ''poduszka, :- ''Shield – ''tarcza, :- ''Skull - ''czaszka, :- ''Stone_block – ''kamienny blok, :- ''Wood_barrel – ''drewniana beczka, :- ''Wood_box – ''drewniana skrzynia, :- ''Wood_chair – ''drewniane krzesło, :- ''Body – ''ciało, :- ''Sword – ''miecz, :- ''Axe – ''topór, :- ''Body_animal – ''zwierzęce ciało, :- ''HeavyGolem – ''ciężki golem. * '''Asset database. ' - nieużywane. * Asset name. ' - nieużywane. * '''Joint strength. '''Atrybut ten określa siłę połączenia np. z innym obiektem. :- ''Unbreakable – ''nieprzerywalna, :- ''Small ''- mała, :- ''Medium ''- średnia, :- ''Big ''– duża. * '''Destructable. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy dany obiekt dekoracyjny można zniszczyć. :- ''False – ''obiektu nie można zniszczyć, :- ''True – ''obiekt można zniszczyć. * '''Respawn. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy obiekt dekoracyjny po zniszczeniu może się odrodzić (ponownie pojawić w danym miejscu). :- ''False – ''obiekt po zniszczeniu nie może się odrodzić, :- ''True – ''obiekt po zniszczeniu może się odrodzić. Grupa ''Replace Atrybuty w tej grupie odpowiedzialne są za podmianę modelu 3D przedstawiającego dany obiekt dekoracyjny na inny np. po jego zniszczeniu. Jest to przydatne, gdy po zniszczeniu jakiegoś obiektu powinien pojawić się jego wrak. * 'Asset database. ' * '''Asset name. * 'Joint strength. '''Atrybut ten określa siłę połączenia np. z innym przedmiotem. * '''Model. '''Atrybut ten określa model 3D przedmiotu, który ma się pojawić po podmianie. * '''Replace after time. '''Atrybut ten określa czas, po jakim nastąpi podmiana modelów 3D. * '''Replace on collision. '''Atrybut ten określa, czy podmiana modelów ma nastąpić po zajściu kolizji między danym przedmiotem, a jakimś innym obiektem. :- ''Off – ''podmiana po zajściu kolizji jest wyłączona, :- ''If_in_sim '' :- ''Small – ''mała kolizja, :- ''Medium – ''średnia kolizja, :- ''Big – ''duża kolizja, :- ''AARD – ''tylko po użyciu wiedźmińskiego znaku Aard. Podgrupa ''Destructable options * '''Destroy after time. '''Atrybut ten określa czas, po jakim nastąpi zniszczenie obiektu. * '''Start destroy counter. '''Atrybut ten określa, kiedy nastąpi uruchomienie licznika mierzącego czas do zniszczenia obiektu. :- ''If_in_sim '' :- ''Small_collision – ''po małej kolizji z przedmiotem, :- ''Medeium_collision – ''po średniej kolizji z przedmiotem, :- ''Big_collision – ''po dużej kolizji z obiektem. Kategoria:Na skróty